Go get Shinji!
by Atsuka
Summary: Asuka convinced Rei to make a bet: get Shinji. Which of them will win this transtorned competition? *corrected and 2° chapter up*
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Well, this is my first attempt to a real fic. I'm determinate to finish it though. Even if I don't  
get as many reviews, even if you bash me, even if a thunder transforms me in two half, I'll finish this.  
*Super-determinate face! A wail crash behind the rock I' m standing on*. But believe me, it'll help me a lot if   
you review when you're done reading. I need criticism. Thanks for your attention sweeties! ^_^  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"So, wonder girl, do you agree or must I tell you the conditions again?"  
Asuka asked the bright-blue haired girl. Rei looked up at her.  
  
  
"I don't see why I must do a pointless thing like that," she said in her  
usual monotone voice.   
  
  
"Why? So we can see whom the best is. And since our synchro test  
was almost equal, we should decide it the hard way", the red-haired girl  
explained the other one with a grin in her face.  
  
  
"I don't care who the best one is. I am who I am. I don't care about your  
egocentrically ideas, and less if I must hurt someone just because of your  
honor," Rei responded.  
  
  
'She has a point there…' Asuka shock her head and replied  
  
  
"But the tournament will just last a week… Besides is not that bad… I  
don't think Shinji would mind if two beautiful" Asuka chuckled a bit by the word two "girls chase   
him around… I think he would be rather pleased by it." Rei started thinking that she was right. Shinji never had someone who liked him, or just pretend to, so he would be happy, even if it were just for a short time.  
  
  
Rei looked once more into Asuka's face and saw the hope in her expression. `This is just because she want  
to show that she's better than me. This is stupid… But if it makes her happy… Maybe I can agree… It's  
not like Shinji would be displeased by it'. The blue-haired girl finished dressing with her school uniform   
and nodded her head to Asuka, who started laughing happily.  
  
  
"Great! Finally an opportunity to show everyone who the best on is!" She exclaimed. `Or maybe who the   
bitch truly is…'  
  
  
Asuka and Rei got out of the changing-rooms and prepared to go home after other day at NERV's   
installations.  
  
  
The red-haired girl ran to the door, where she luckily found Shinji as he was heading to the elevator  
  
  
""Hi Shinji dear, ready to walk home with me?" She asked with a loveable grin across  
her face. Shinji stayed there, shocked at Asuka being so kind to him instead of hitting him on the  
head because he didn't waited for her.  
  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that Shinji? Did you notice howbeautiful I am and you want to kiss me?   
Go ahead; I don't mind being kissed by such a nice boy like you," She said sweetly and closed   
her eyes as awaiting his lips to meet hers.   
  
  
Shinji blushed like mad at this comment. Was Asuka Langley Shirou asking him to kiss her because  
he was a nice boy? This had to be a dream… A strange dream to be sincere… He didn't dream of   
her for fear that she might some how see his dreams and then pound him.  
  
  
"Um-Eh-Oh- Asuka? You felling okay?" He asked concerned.  
  
  
"Of course I am okay Shinji… I have never been better," she replied with a lovingly smile. He  
frowned. This was not right… Asuka would never ask him to do something like that, not even in her  
worst nightmares…  
  
  
'How can he be so shy?! He's never going to kiss me if I don't do something'. She grabbed him   
by the back of his head and pulled his face to hers. But their lips only brushed because of a small cough.  
  
  
They both looked in the direction of the sound and there was standing Rei.  
  
  
Shinji blushed even more, if that was possible. But Asuka just glared her evilly for interrupting her  
triumphant moment.  
  
  
"Forgive me if I interrupted something important… But Misato is calling you, Miss Asuka."  
  
  
Asuka nodded and walked past Rei, giving her an evil glare and a lovingly wink to Shinji.  
  
  
'If that's the way she want to play… Then that's way will play,' Rei thought, as she approached Shinji.  
  
  
  
^*~^*~^*~  
  
  
Author's Note: um… Well, sorry for make them so OOC but I had no choise.  
With Rei's personality this fic would be just impossible. Well, hope you review and post   
your comment like a nice reader. I promise to read them and answer if you have questions!   
I'm all ears dears *^_^* 


	2. I'm sorry but I won't stop!

I´m really sorry for all my mistakes in the fist chapter... But don´t panic, this one has a harsh spell check... Hope you enjoy it... And if you do, please review ^_^  
Special thanks to: the wonderful reviwers and to all the people who help me out with the fic.  
  
ds: I don´t own nothing  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Did you want to talk to me, Misato?" Asuka asked Misato, who was sitting on her desk full of empty coffe cups and beer cans.  
  
" What? No, I didn´t" she replied annoyed grabbing a new can of her favourite drink  
  
"But... Rei told me that you--" She stopped abruptly in her tracks, realizing how stupid she was.   
  
"Rei told you what?" Misato questioned an angry Asuka. "Nothing. I must go now". The red-haired girl started running towards the elevator angry with herself for being such a jerk. She had to catch them up before it was too late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shinji and Rei were walking towards nowhere. Neither of them knew what to say or do.   
  
Shinji was really surprised about Rei walking with him instead of leaving the NERV's building without even saying bye.  
  
"So.. um... Do you want to drink something?" he asked the blue-haired girl with a nervous tone. Rei looked at him with her red fiery eyes full of confusion and emptyness. What was she supposed to say in a case like this?   
  
"Sure" was the only word that came to her mouth. Shinji lead her to a soda place and they sat dawn on a two-person table.   
  
"What would you like?" The uniformed waitress asked the couple with a faked grin. "I want a soda" said Shinji. The waitress then looked at Rei "Me too". The waitress nooded her head and walked to the kitchen.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Neither of them knew what to say. It was the first time that they spended some moments togheter and it was really uncomfortable. Suddenly Ayanami broke the silence  
  
"Ikari... Do you ever loved someone?" she asked motonous, as asking a usual question. Shinji blused. It was so unfamiliar to talk to Rei about love affair, knowing that she had little or almost no emotions at all.   
  
"Well... I...I-- Don't know... why are you asking me this?" He questioned her, felling Rei's eyes perforing his thoughts.  
  
"I asked because I wanted to tell you that I--" She couldn't finish her sentence because of a loud yelling from the soda's place's door.  
  
"YOU!" The angry voice called out.The couple turned their heads as they saw Asuka pointing with a shaking finger up to Rei. "YOU WANT TO CHEAT DON'T YOU?! WELL LITTLE BASTARD YOU COULDN'T BECAUSE ASUKA LANGLEY SHIRYU ALLWAYS WINS!" She screamed, getting all the local attention. She walked up to them and sat dawn on a chair, looking seriously at Shinji as if wanting to know if he and Rei had done something non-correct.   
  
Shinji was shocked. What was all this conmotion on Asuka's part? Why was Rei asking him about love? What is all this?! *TONK* he fainted.   
  
Asuka looked dawn at him and his paranoic espression. This boy was definitly the strangest boy she knew. "Great Wonder Girl! Look what you did!" Rei just ignored her and walked up to Shinji who was laying on the floor. She got to her knees and touched his forehead. She slowly got him up and tryed to wake him with some water.   
  
The red-haired girl eyes grown up big as she looked dawn at the scene of Rei caressing slowly Shinji´s face. Was she showing some kind of emotion towards Shinji? Did she saw in this game more than competition? Why was she standing there instead of helping?  
  
Asuka slowly got up from her seat and helped Rei with Shiji´s limp body. "You can go now, I´ll take him to Misato´s appartment" She slowly said to the red-eyed girl. Rei nooded her head, took a last glance to Shinji and then exited the soda place.   
  
She got Shinji up with some people's help as others called a cap. Asuka put Shinji on her back and carried him to the street. Shivers running dawn her spine to his touch  
  
`Shinji...Forgive me... For just treat you like a toy... ´ Asuka tought while she carried him to the car.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end of another chapter! Hope you liked the emotional part ^_- But don´t worry, action´s on the way!! (get your mind out of the gutter...) Please review.... If you enjoyed. 


End file.
